


【西伊】Craziest

by MoAhx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAhx/pseuds/MoAhx
Summary: *《记忆大师》AU*请一定看到尾*开篇会比较ooc
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【西伊】Craziest

序

“他们为什么要那么做？”  
“我听说那是因为爱。”  
“爱是什么？”  
“我不知道，但妈妈说，爱是把自己最、认为最好的分享给对方。”  
“那他们最喜欢又最好的是什么呢？”  
“是他们自己。”

第一天 6月1日

5:20pm

伊路米的听觉先恢复了，眼皮重的抬不起来。  
背景音很小，却能分辨出大功率电灯的嗡嗡声，就处在人耳能接收范围的边界；还有走路的声音，是皮鞋缓缓走近，清脆的应该属于顶级制造商；之后是布料的摩擦声逐渐清晰，应该是一件纯棉质的长衣，因为走路时下摆会带起点风。  
伊路米挣扎着睁开眼后是很容易适应的光线，面对着一堵烟灰色的墙，视野边缘有一个穿着黑色长衣的人。伊路米把目光转向他的脸，他说：“揍敌客先生，莫罗先生那边......在外面等您。”  
伊路米甩了甩头，太阳穴钝痛，脑内一片空白，他不怀疑现在站起来会直接栽倒在地。  
“发生了什么？”伊路米问。  
“您突然倒在了大街上，是因为过度疲劳晕倒的，所以送进来休息了一会儿。”男人公式化的微笑着，“请放心，您的物品还在这里，”他指向桌子上的钱包，“我们是从您的名片得知的姓名，不会对您造成骚扰的。”  
男人的笑容挺有说服力，或者说伊路米没心思怀疑，他一边努力缓解头疼，一边拿起钱包推门出去。  
伊路米应该身处一个灰色的写字楼里，现在还是工作时间，走廊里只有一个健壮的男人背对着他撑着栏杆，有着玫红色的头发，是刚才那个黑衣男说的、伊路米的合租人，西索·莫罗。  
伊路米走到西索旁边，看到他也在揉着太阳穴，眉毛紧紧拧在一起，脸色惨白，伊路米觉得他都要变成一张白纸飘到楼下。但西索好像就应该这样，伊路米脑海中有这个念头，尽管他比自己还要壮硕，看起来无比健康，西索也永远给人一种即将要破碎的脆弱感。  
西索斜眼看看伊路米又收回视线，“没事了？那就走吧。”  
伊路米看着西索漂浮的步子，有些愧疚，“对不起，还要你来这里等我。等了很久吧？”  
“没事，我在隔壁睡了一觉。”  
“你感觉怎么样？”伊路米脱口而出，心底总有种西索快要消失的感觉，非常清晰。  
西索笑起来，只是看着一样让人堵塞，“还好，倒是你，别再突然晕倒，接到电话的时候我都吓死了，把手机都摔坏了，你要赔我个手机。”  
“没问题。”伊路米弯弯嘴角，放松了一点。事实上，他不知为何从刚才开始就一直紧绷着神经，可能是醒来陌生的环境，但现在终于找回了原本的状态，有熟悉的人果然很重要。  
他们在写字楼的17层坐上了电梯，中途有几人从不同的楼层上来，一下子空间就变得狭小了，西索和伊路米紧紧贴着彼此，都没有说话。  
从写字楼出来的时候，天空已经在憋着雨了，黑压压的挤着人的肺，仿佛要把肋骨碾碎。伊路米的听觉一向灵敏，下意识的看向西索，果然见对方的黄色瞳孔一片灰色，快要和背景融为一体了，赶紧伸手拉着西索。  
一辆车从西索刚才站着的位置呼啸而过，司机不忘开窗骂骂咧咧的比了个中指。伊路米歉意的摆摆手，看向还是没回魂的西索，担忧的拍拍他，“要不还是明天再去买手机吧？你也累了，先回家？”  
“也是啊，不用买新手机，反正也没人联系我......”西索喃喃着。  
伊路米慌忙打断他，他不知道接下来西索会说什么，但直觉不能让他说下去，“不行，没手机不方便，我万一再倒路上怎么办。我们去买手机，你喜欢什么的？买最新的xphone怎么样？”  
西索眯着眼睛仿佛没听到伊路米的话，只一味的仰着脖子看着要压下来的天空，过了好久，久到伊路米手心冒汗，嘴唇颤抖着准备继续说点什么的时候，西索才迷茫的看着伊路米，“什么都好。”  
伊路米勉强笑了一下，死死拽住西索的手腕。

6:35pm

西索在手机店报了他的手机号，店员热心肠的想帮他把记录卡上的联系人都导进了新手机里，他直接拒绝了——是真的不需要那么多不联系的人，他早就想这么做了，但似乎以前一直舍不得，这回托伊路米的福帮他下定了决心。  
西索趁店员拿新机子的空当，看了看在沙发上等他的伊路米，对方在沙发上坐的笔直，身体虽然看起来有些僵硬麻木但整个人很精神，完全不像是连轴转了30多个小时，然后累昏在路边的人。大概当特务警察的真是不一般，即使辞职了身体状况也比自己好太多了。西索已经不记得伊路米刚搬来合租时候具体的样子了，总觉得精神状态比现在差很多，还有着黑色及腰的长发乱糟糟的像扫帚的似是而非的印象，但又清楚的记得他见到自己邋遢的生活习惯就出言提醒，带着类似特种兵训练出来的干练劲。可惜，西索已是朽木，处于化成粉末的边缘了。  
挂在墙上的电视里正在播放新闻，是关于记忆操纵师的。从记忆操纵师这种职业出来的第一时间，就有国家颁布了禁止他们存在的法律，但没人能抓住他们，因为人如其名，能够操纵记忆啊。新闻中播放的是一个失踪事件，警方怀疑和记忆操纵有关，他们能够随意篡改任何一个时间段的记忆，抹除、改写、植入等等，只要是能想到的，他们都能做到。也难怪警察会这么想，他们最常用蹩脚的理由掩盖无法破解的谜题，以逃避自己的无能。  
西索看了几眼就移不开目光了，他或许应该尝试把一些记忆删除掉。  
哪些记忆呢？具体的西索好像想不清了，但绝对是痛苦的、绝望的、像蛀虫一样把他的身体一点点蚕食的记忆。只是伊路米不会同意的吧，他毕竟也算是警察，可能抓捕记忆操纵师也将成为他的任务之一。  
不对，西索忽然意识到伊路米已经辞职了，辞职的原因貌似和家人有关，所以出来和他合租，碰到伊路米这种室友真是挺幸运了，所以一向不喜外出的自己听说他累倒了才会马上赶过去吧。  
在那之前自己在干什么？西索的脑子又传来阵痛，他恶狠狠的用手指按着脑皮，要把它捅穿一样，直到手腕又被熟悉的手握住才停下。  
“又头疼了？”伊路米问。  
西索叹着气点头。  
“哎，我也是，醒来之后老头疼。可能真的休息的太少了吧。”伊路米没有放开西索的手，怕他做出什么自虐的行为，“不知道怎么回事，我竟然觉得自己什么都想不起来了，可笑吧。”伊路米自己都笑出声。  
西索歪头看着和自己一样迷茫的黑色眼睛，那双本应该充满动力的黑色眼睛，“你那是太累了，我都很少见你回家。”  
“那马上一起回去。”伊路米笑着说，露出了结白整齐的牙齿。  
西索看的有些发愣，刚才的一瞬间有点奇怪，说不准是哪个瞬间，但绝对就是螺丝对上了错误的螺母那种怪异感，在他想开口的时候，又消失了，连那个需要零件的位置都找不到。  
他点头，“对，我们回家，然后好好休息。”西索觉得自己肯定也是累了，出现了错觉，学着伊路米的样子自嘲的“哼”了一声。

7:17pm

他们的合租公寓离市中心不远，也是一座灰黑色的大楼，冷冰冰的立在人群中，像是立在翻滚浪潮中的一块光秃秃的岩石，上面除了偶尔停歇的海鸥，毫无生气。  
西索和伊路米就是那群海鸥中的两员。  
住公寓的大多是租客，早出晚归的工作党也打不上照面，伊路米到现在都没有见过他们邻居的印象，或许根本没人愿意住。  
他们提着顺手买的晚饭刚进家门，外面就传来雨点声，只一会儿就密密麻麻的交织成一片水雾，伊路米松了口气，他俩都没带伞，运气不错，笑着看向西索时，却发现对方直勾勾的盯着外面，像要恨不得冲进雨里。  
西索确实那么干过，伊路米被脑内突然的想法惊到，就在他们合租不久后。伊路米连续几天没回家，有一天凌晨两三点回家取东西，地上到处都是水，还以为是水管漏了，顺着找进西索的房间看到他红的像块火炭，浑身滚烫的倒在地上，不知淋了多久雨。西索三天后才醒过来。好像就是从那时起，伊路米认定了西索生活不能自理，还有严重的抑郁症（虽然没告诉西索），经常电话联系起来。  
其实伊路米很疑惑，他觉得自己不是那种多管闲事的人，竟然还会这么关心西索，看来合租的这短短几周对他的影响不小。伊路米扒拉着饭看向坐在对面的西索，他们也很少这样在一张桌子上吃饭。  
记忆中他是刚辞职的缉毒警察，但怎么也想不起辞职原因，还有，既然辞职了，怎么还会累倒？还有他记得的多日早出晚归，甚至是连续几天不回家，那他在做什么？难道有保密的工作？  
“西索......”伊路米想问，但意识到如果真是机密不可能告诉西索，只能说：“我有点重要的事怎么也想不起来，先去睡会儿，你也休息一下吧？”  
“啊？”西索回过神，“嗯，休息。”虽然他肯定是睡不着的，他也不确定伊路米能不能睡着。  
但他们很快就浑浑噩噩的进入了睡眠状态，几乎是一沾枕头就失去了意识。

第一夜 

上

伊路米耳边非常嘈杂，所有人都在逃窜着，能隐约分辨出“快救人！”“来不及了！”“多来几个消防员！”的叫喊声。  
他猛地睁开眼，一片巨型的火幕填满了他的视线，幕布中央是他最熟悉建筑，住了近三十年的家。  
伊路米觉得自己的心被生生挖走，扔进了熔炉中，灼烧却传遍全身，连骨髓都有着即将化为灰烬的热度。  
他在做梦，一个声音告诉他。这是梦里，但也是真实发生过的。伊路米有了这个想法后，感觉意识逐渐清晰起来，比今天白天还要清醒，冷静的旁观着蜷缩在地上的自己的肉体，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着绝望。  
这是他去S城出了半年任务后回家的场景，没有了他爱的人，没有了揍敌客别墅，周围空荡荡黑漆漆的，唯一的光源就是燃烧着的火，忽闪忽灭的照在伊路米脸上，仿佛炼狱里挣扎的恶鬼。  
一个人的脚进入了梦中的‘伊路米’的视线，‘伊路米’没有反应，还是呆坐着任由黑色的瞳孔映成红色，没有焦距。  
“揍敌客警官，请、请您节哀。”  
无需多说，‘伊路米’的眼泪被按了开关一样无声息的流下，滴在地上。伊路米被这种悲伤痛苦感染，胸闷的难受。  
大火扑了一天一夜还在倔强的生存着，最终还是被一场大雨浇灭的。‘伊路米’就在那里跪了一天一夜，也淋了一整场雨。其间有不少人，同事、医生、消防员，尝试让他离开，没人能动他。有三五个人合伙想架起来时，‘伊路米’专业的警察格斗术让那几人鼻青脸肿。  
再也没人打扰他了，‘伊路米’竟然露出了笑容，摩挲着浸满他泪水的地面笑起来。

下

巨大的撞击让西索眼前一黑，费力的睁开眼后又是一下打在他的腹部。喉咙中已经有甜腥的液体涌出，灌满了口腔，再来一下，他面前的地毯就会被鲜血染红。  
但西索被揪着领子压在了墙上，被迫面对着对他施暴的人，对方往他脸上啐了口唾沫。  
西索想回手出击，但有什么意识在压制着他，是脱臼了吗？他不知道，但动不了，只能抖的更厉害，骨节都在颤，发出凄惨的咔嚓声。  
模糊的视线内除了一张不认识的男人的脸，还有一些暗黄色的灯光、一地的玻璃碴子、横七竖八倒着的家具、摔成碎片的吉他和架子鼓，和躺在地上不省人事的三人——都是他的乐队成员。  
西索知道他在做梦了，不对，应该不是梦，而是记忆。三个月前他所有噩梦的开始的记忆，又通过噩梦回来找到他了。  
“臭小子屡教不改，根本不听劝，知道这是谁的地盘吗？啊？”  
西索的意识在冷眼旁观他的肉体被虐待，那人又卸了他的一个肩膀，这是根本不想让他答话，‘西索’都疼的又要晕过去了。  
“让他再也呆不下去，剩下的这几个人，卖窑子里去，这个，见到一次打一次，打死了为止，都悠着点啊，我想玩久一点。”  
‘西索’像垃圾一样被丢在了地上，仅剩的一点意志支撑着他看着自己的朋友被抬走，他是想阻拦的，却连手指都动不了，嘴唇也只会颤抖，丧失了发音能力。  
或许最开始就不应该搞什么乐队，听安妮斯的话去公司当个小职员，是不是就能安心过一辈子了。西索突然有了这个想法。  
但他后悔也来不及，什么都没了，命也不在自己手里，所以西索最后的愿望就是，至少要把自己的命拿回来。他一直在跑，跑出了城，跑到了没人认识他的地方，可以按照自己的意愿解决生命的天堂。

第二天 6月2日

8:23am

西索猛然睁开眼，小腿果然撞在了床头柜上，他后知后觉的弯腰去揉，头又磕上了床，这回是彻底清醒了，估计又要肿个大包。  
“唔？”  
另一个人的声音吓了西索一跳，这才发现他根本不在自己的房间里，伊路米满脸泪痕的闭着眼，表情扭曲，一看就是做噩梦了。  
他怎么会到伊路米的房间来？难道还梦游吗？西索根本不记得自己梦游，而且以前也从没发生过这种状况，莫非是因为做了噩梦才变成这样的？有可能，他很久没有睡着过了，更不要说做梦。  
伊路米在西索发愣的时候已经迷迷糊糊的醒过来了，“西索？几点了？”  
“八点多。”西索条件反射。  
“你怎么起这么早。”伊路米揉揉眼睛坐起来，那副慵懒的样子让西索本能的吞了口水，“我竟然做噩梦了。”  
伊路米没听到回答，打了个哈欠意识逐渐回笼，微微睁大眼睛瞪着西索，“你来叫我起床吗？”  
西索有些尴尬，缩在门边的角落里心说他也不知道，“听、听见你说梦话就来看看。”有些不敢看伊路米的眼睛。  
伊路米信了这个说辞，按着眉心说，“梦到以前的事了，我要尽快把那个案子破掉，不然这辈子都睡不了安稳觉。”  
西索抿着嘴努力不把他自己梦中的情绪发泄在伊路米身上，勉强笑了笑。他对伊路米口中的案子不感兴趣，甚至对伊路米的噩梦都没想到要询问，但就是不想看伊路米疲惫的样子，仿佛就不应该在他身上出现一样，那种奇怪的不和感又回来了。  
他们并肩站在卫生间里洗漱，伊路米伸手，西索自然的把牙膏递过去，伊路米也没说谢谢，过了一会又把剃须刀递给西索。  
早餐很简单，家里只有吐司，西索还找到了一点咖啡豆，现磨出来的飘香引人沉醉，酸涩的味道最能让人清醒。  
西索转身看了一眼，伊路米还在卫生间，他的头发太难打理了，西索也很久没有见他在意过那头漂亮的黑发，但这是个好现象，证明伊路米大概不会再因为过度疲劳而身体垮掉了。  
西索盛出两杯咖啡，他不喜欢甜的，但在伊路米的那杯里加了两颗方糖，打开冰箱发现已经没有牛奶了，希望伊路米不要介意。  
“今天还要出去？”西索张了好几次嘴，终于主动开启话题。  
“是啊，先去墓园，葬礼后我还没去看过他们。然后再去一趟警局。把我最近收拾出来的线索重新整合一下。”虽然完全不记得有什么新的线索，但这种谎言西索应该不会在意的。伊路米看了看没加牛奶的咖啡，还是喝了一口，没什么表情，“你呢西索？”  
“我今天去买奶。”西索立刻回答，说完就有点后悔了，他一直都在家呆着，昨天出去也是因为伊路米的一个电话叫走的，还在阳台把手机摔了下去，他真的能去超市吗？  
伊路米注意到了西索的不自在，微笑着说，“没关系，我去也行。”看昨天的样子，西索很久都没出家门了。  
西索尴尬的扯了扯嘴角，安静的咬了一口吐司。

9:46am

伊路米走了，还不忘叮嘱他好好吃饭，正常作息，注意身体。  
西索摸了摸脸上僵硬的笑容，长吁了一口气。昨天和今天发生的事是他近一个月以来最多的，多到眼花缭乱的不知是梦是醒。  
反观昨晚的梦，明明是真实发生过的事，竟然让他觉得更遥远。组建乐队的记忆有些模糊，也就隐约记得是和大学同学实习三年，发现对本专业的工作提不起兴趣之后。到他们乐队被迫解散，也做了快十年了。最初的记忆不清楚也是情有可原，但近在三月前的解散事件，西索却不太相信他会觉得模糊。  
但是那种绝望的感觉，西索却体会的无比清晰。在清醒的时候，也会有犹如钝刀割在心脏上的闷痛，周围的一切都灰扑扑的向他的身体挤压，不见到脑浆就不甘罢休。他在自己的床头看到了五瓶安眠药，他接到电话的时候在天台上，他见到伊路米后想要让路过的车撞上——想要控制自己的生命，想结束。这和梦中的想法完全重合。  
西索的眼前出现了天花板，他从伊路米离开就没动过，双腿站的有些麻，他踉跄的走进卧室打开抽屉，看看日记，没准就能想起来了。  
抽屉里哪有什么日记本，只有两个正方形的小盒子。西索怔住，他双手止不住的颤抖，诡异的、两下不相和的感觉比之前两次来的还要凶猛。  
西索把它们拿出来，下面垫着的是一本日历，上面有一个日子标红，画着红色桃心，6月6日。他心底有个声音，这两个盒子很重要，这个日子他期待已久，根本就是无厘头的想法。  
他缓缓伸出手，在碰到盒子的一刹那，他好像被什么人轻轻一推，站到了一个陌生又熟悉的地方——他忘记了一些明显很重要的事情。昨天伊路米也曾说过类似的话，西索不得不想的多一点。  
他打开盒子，里面躺着的是对戒，而且是男士对戒。  
这下更诡异了。如果前几次西索还能自欺欺人的说是这段时间过的太混沌了的话，那现在从戒指的钻石上传来的冰凉坚硬感是真实的，所以日历上标着应该表示什么纪念日甚至是即将要求婚的日子，他竟然一点都不记得？他忘记的重要的事就是这个吗？  
可是这样也说不通。西索能够非常清楚的记得自己逃出S城的目的，以及多对灰色的生活丧失了一切兴趣的绝望，无论怎样都不可能会若无其事的再谈恋爱，甚至想要结婚。他们乐队三个月前解散，解散的现场昨天还梦到了，绝对的噩梦。但那之后呢？他只记得自己在跑，可是那群人的身份是整个S城都惹不起的，他又怎么可能跑得出来？甚至在这里平安无恙的度过了几个月？  
不对，这三个月他不一定在这里。西索揉揉眉心，想不起来，怎么都想不起来这三个月中的任何细节，他不止忘了这对婚戒神秘的另一个主人，还忘了他自己的经历。  
他的记忆就像是被人从中硬生生劈出了一道峡谷，他站在山顶，昨天的事情无比清晰，对面就是昨天梦到的事，相处同一高度自然仿佛刚发生过一样，但这中间的深渊被蒙上了一层浓雾——他好像一直在家，像他以为的那样；又好像时常出去，还有社交活动，有固定的联系人，一点都不像刚经历过打击的人。  
还有，他记忆中放在第一个抽屉里的日记呢？

10:52am

伊路米到墓园的时候，又开始下雨了，经过树叶的雨滴落在车上的声音很响，像是筹码洒在转盘上，要盖过引擎声了。  
今天是周日，墓园的停车场几乎爆满，他转了两圈才抢到一个刚出来的车的位置，把自己的SUV勉强塞了进去。  
这辆SUV是警局配的，车里还留着巡逻灯，伊路米递交辞职信的时候是想过归还的，但局长说可以留到他完成案子调查之后，还表示如果他愿意，可以随时归队。伊路米很感激，但他大概率是不会回头了，他的直觉告诉他，这次的家族灭门背后肯定有更深的浑水。  
墓园里的人都集中在一起，伊路米以为是有人刚下葬，但走近了发现全都围在揍敌客家的墓碑边。  
伊路米皱起眉，即使是周末，对于不愿与人交好的揍敌客家来说，扫墓的人未免也太多了。  
记忆中的祖父是一个慈祥的老人，军官出身，退休后成了著名的慈善家，奉行的原则是“一日一善”，那这些人都是被他帮助过的？也有可能。  
还是不可能，伊路米突然意识到这两条根本就是悖论。揍敌客家不可能在不与人交好的同时成为著名的慈善家族。一定是哪里出了差错，但伊路米不敢再认为这是疲劳造成的了——是他的记忆出现了混乱。  
一想到自己的记忆和直觉在产生分歧，伊路米的头就疼的快要炸开了。面前的人影还在胡乱移动着，耳边的嗡嗡声比深夏的蝉鸣还要烦人，所有人都在动，所有人都在说，伊路米根本无法静下来思考。  
“哇——”的一声婴孩的哭啼把伊路米一把拉回现实，他还有个刚三岁的孩子！他在哪？  
伊路米绕着人群看中央的墓碑，在上面看到了自己的儿子，他也没逃过那场火灾。伊路米颓然的立在原地，雨伞从手中掉落。他早就应该知道这件事了。三岁的儿子不可能从那场连大人都无一生还的火灾中活着出来。他确实早就知道，揍敌客家除了自己再无别人。  
那他一开始出现“我有个三岁的儿子”这个想法时，为什么还会下意识的寻找？不愿意接受现实吗？不对，已经过去一个月了，他早就已经接受了才对。当了这么多年的缉毒警察，如果盲目的拒绝接受现实，早就被开除了。前几次来墓园的时候也没有这么多人，怎么会突然一下、时隔这么久才有人来扫墓呢？今天是什么特殊的日子吗？6月2号？伊路米不记得。  
他觉得自己错过了最关键的一环，昨天感觉忘记的重要的事，可能还是没想起来。他需要再去趟警局，伊路米想，在那之前，他应该变一下装。

1:04pm

西索睁开眼，眯起眼盯着熟悉又陌生的天花板。他不知道是做梦更让他惊讶，还是他在白天睡着的事实。  
他又梦到了过去，这回想起了和伊路米认识的契机。在梦里西索睁开眼就看到了伊路米，好像是在一家私人诊所，周围都是温馨的淡色，而不是凄惨的灰白。  
他是被伊路米救出S城的。  
在伊路米的警察身份保护下，西索很容易就从S城逃到了K城，也因此失去了拯救他队友们的可能。来到K城后，他就住在这个在伊路米名下的公寓里，表面上说是合租，其实都是伊路米一人在交房租，他根本没心思找工作挣钱。前两个月，伊路米还在S城做某任务的扫尾工作，西索记不清具体的，但应该是和自己有关的案件。  
二人在西索身体康复后的第一次见面是5月份，伊路米刚从S城回来的时候。  
他在视野里看到了伊路米古井无波的黑色瞳孔，表情永远的死板严肃，和昨天偶尔微笑着的伊路米完全不同，然后西索就醒过来了。  
西索回味了一下梦的内容，确定了一件事——他在通过做梦来回顾过去。他随着梦境，所有的一切仿佛都重新发生了一遍，身体的一切感官真实情绪都在随之变化，他甚至要极力控制着自己不去想这个社会对自己的不公、不去想他失去的所有才能勉强保持理智。  
这两次的梦对他的影响太大了，虽然西索不知道会这样的原因，但如果继续这样梦下去，他不知道是所有的疑问解答在先，还是他又一次崩溃自杀在先。  
西索没纠结多久就开始尝试继续入睡，但在床上翻腾许久毫无睡意，反而肚子开始咕咕叫。西索无奈的起身觅食，路过浴室时往镜子里看了一眼，他看上去很好。无论是精神状态还是身体状态，都在年轻人中算佼佼者，也没有因睡眠不足而产生的黑眼圈，所以从他遇到伊路米开始到现在的这一个月，一定发生了极大的改变——大到让他几乎放弃了想要自杀的想法，毕竟刚才的梦结束之时他还在试图了结自己。  
或许他可以去调查一些东西，比如那对戒指，是订婚戒指还是求婚戒指？西索忽然想到，戒指的牌子好像还挺有名的，直接去店家询问一下应该会有进展。  
顾不得吃饭，西索赶回卧室把戒指盒里铺着的软垫翻出来，下面压着序列号。还好，虽然找不到发票，但至少能知道牌子和生产编号。  
戒指是Xiffany的，西索选了一件看上去不那么脏的衣服穿上，感觉有点紧，又在外面套了层外套才没让过分紧身的衣服勒出肌肉的痕迹。

2:10pm

一个身着黑色西装的高大男人走进了K城警察局，从相貌上完全看不出伊路米的影子。他伪装成了一个来查卷宗的律师，开着警局特派的车，再加上雷厉风行的模样，连保安都被成功骗过，都没让他出示通行证。  
伊路米其实在疑惑他第一反应为什么是变装。即使辞职了，既然他还有警车，那也应该被允许进入警局才对。连局长本人都亲自说了让他查完灭门案再考虑辞职，那他到底潜意识中想隐藏什么呢？  
雨已经停了，伊路米拿着公文包进入了主楼，接下来还有一场恶战，现在的他想要拿到揍敌客家的卷宗希望渺茫，即使他记得揍敌客的案卷所在地。  
伊路米装作平常的走在走廊里，瞒过路人很简单，只要看似有一个特定的目标，脚步坚定就不会引起怀疑。他不想走正规渠道看卷宗，那样太慢了，就只能混进去，在局里这种摄像头满天飞的场所，不引人注意才是最好的。  
“我靠饿死我了！快走快走，这案子真烦人。”  
“诶等等，我卡呢？不是吧我可不想回去拿了，诶迪维你带了没？”  
“带了，巴森科长官。”  
“那就好那就好，不回去拿了哈哈哈！”  
伊路米朝着他们来的方向用余光扫过所有的房门，在队长“巴森科”的门前停了下来，敲敲门，果然，声音告诉伊路米门也没锁。  
他顺利的从没有摄像头的房间里拿出钥匙和档案库的门卡，出门时注意着不让摄像头拍到正脸，虽然他进行过变装，但还是要谨慎为上。  
伊路米熟练的摸到档案室，仿佛做了上百次一样，甚至连一路上摄像头的位置和死角都记得一清二楚，难道他辞职之后真的被禁止来这里了，所有的资料和线索都是自己调查的？  
警局的官方记录上揍敌客家全体死于大火，但唯一一具没有化成灰烬的尸体显示，他们在被高温灼烧前，遭受过身体伤害。也就是说，他们是先被谋杀，然后为了毁尸灭迹才伪装成火灾的。  
先不提在伊路米眼中他的特警父亲和退役的特种兵祖父会不会这么轻易的被人杀死，单纯从纵火的角度来想，这样德高望重的一家人，如果稍微有烟从那栋房子里飘出来，是个路人都会报警的。所以他们确如自己所想，是远离人世的？  
伊路米觉得他现在分成了两个人，一边的记忆告诉他揍敌客是模范家族，因为不知哪里的仇人被惨烈杀害然后焚尸；另一边的直觉认为揍敌客虽然是大家族，但从不参与人际交往，就算全部人间蒸发都没有人会在意，甚至会有人拍手叫好......？  
伊路米被这个想法吓了一跳，没有人会觉得自己的家族十恶不赦吧，可是这该死的直觉印象是怎么跑出来的？有人给他下了心理暗示吗？

2:38pm

“您好，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”导购员微笑着迎上西索。  
“这个，”西索拿出一枚戒指，“是在这里买的，但是我对象的那枚找不到了，可以麻烦您再给配一个吗？”  
店员颔首接过戒指仔细看了看，“您的这对应该是特殊订制的戒指，我可以帮您查到备份，但是要重新作出成品的话，可能要麻烦您再等一到两周。”  
“没事，您先去查吧。”西索表示自己愿意等，店员拿着戒指到了柜台内，在计算机上操作着。  
西索等着无聊，又看起了电视，揍敌客家的资产转移问题，跟伊路米有关，西索多给了点注意力。揍敌客家主死亡已经一个月了，他名下的大笔财产还在被不同的人争先恐后的疯抢，而伊路米本人对这些却丝毫不感兴趣，他似乎一直沉浸在他家人死亡是非意外的想法中。但媒体说那场火灾是书房里未熄灭的烟头导致的，也没见警察有所动作，西索又想起伊路米说的“忘记重要的事”，莫非就指这个？  
“先生，这对戒指是伊路米·揍敌客先生订制的婚戒，请问是您本人吗？”  
“对。”西索在思考着“婚戒”的含义时脱口而出，随即反应过来只能祈祷店员没有注意到旁边播放的新闻和刚好放映的伊路米本人的照片。  
“好的，请问新戒指的尺寸还是跟上次一样是吗？”店员根本没看新闻，根本没听到在播放揍敌客相关的内容。  
“对，要男款的。”  
店员促狭的笑了，“当然。上次您也特意嘱托了。请在这里签一下字吧。”  
西索拿过笔自然的签了伊路米的名字，写到日期的时候突然停顿，完了，要交钱的话就露馅了。  
“今天是6月2号。”店员好心的提醒。  
西索咽了咽口水，颤抖着写下了最后一个数字，在心里盘算着一会要如何蒙混过去。  
“好了揍敌客先生，请等电话通知，然后直接来取戒指就好。”店员鞠了一躬。  
西索愣在原地，“不用交钱吗？”  
“您是vip，已经绑定银行卡了，”说到这里店员有些疑惑，“难道需要换卡号吗？”  
西索赶紧摆手，“不用不用，确认一下。之前我取消了另一个地方的vip，可能记混了。”  
店员听到这句话笑意加深，更加热情了，“请您慢走，欢迎下次光临。”

3:45pm

伊路米走出警察局的时候太阳冒出来了，车上的雨水干涸留下了一些印子，在黑色的合金外壳上加了星星点点的灰色，伊路米脑海中还留着刚才见到的那一摞被害者照片，心情烦躁，抹了一下车上的雨点印，更烦了，他嫌弃的拍拍手，决定先洗车再说。  
他上一次洗车好像还是一个月前吧？伊路米陡然惊醒，回想起早上在家里看到的满得快要溢出来的洗衣袋，他肯定那些熟悉的衣服是属于他的，但他怎么能忍受脏衣服堆在那里超过一天？可是依他隐约的印象来看，那堆衣服很可能在那里一周了，西索也说过他很久没有回过家。  
伊路米确实经常不回家，但绝对不会把脏衣服都脱在家里，更不会一个月没洗车——这个月雨下的不少。  
所以他的记忆偏差又多了一个。伊路米在路上开的飞快，他需要把这些杂乱的事情解决掉之后回家思考清楚。  
伊路米回到家的时候西索竟然没在，他除了有些小小的惊讶之外还松了口气，好像这样才是西索应该有的日常，总之当下之急还是把所有相悖的感觉理清。  
首先，伊路米拿起笔，是关于揍敌客的灭门案。他把纸从中间折起，留下一条折痕当分界线，分别在两侧写下了他的“印象”和真实的“记忆”。印象中他的家族没有任何亲密的交往对象，更不会作出慈善事业，甚至有可能会遭人恨；但事实上无论是新闻还是在墓园的见闻都告诉他，揍敌客很受人欢迎，并且所有人都在为他们的死感到惋惜，对自己产生同情。  
其次，伊路米自身也有了对立面。说实话，从刚才意识到自己一个月没洗车，一周没洗衣服之后，他开始怀疑现在住的地方到底是不是他家。伊路米环视自己的卧室，熟悉感肯定是有的，毕竟他能在这里睡着，但有些毫无章法的物品摆设让他不舒服。如果在昨天，他可能会觉得这是因为太久没回家而产生的，但现在伊路米只会想这里到底属于不属于自己。  
最后，伊路米的笔顿了顿，静静地听了一下房间外的声音，西索应该还没回来，他其实也不确定这种感觉是真是假，但趁现在写下来也好，他和西索到底是什么关系。虽然当时没在意，但仔细回想的话，从早上西索出现在自己房间到两人并肩洗漱再到和谐的共进早餐，无一不体现着怪异。要知道，身为缉毒警察，他经常全年都不可能有“安心”的时候，但和西索一起仅仅呆了一个月（记忆中是这样的），就放下戒备完全平常的生活在了一起？  
伊路米眯了眯眼睛，果然哪里不正常。

5:22pm

西索在回家的路上顺便去了趟超市，他翻了翻兜，零钱不够买Xiffany，但买点儿果腹的还是够的。  
要补充维生素、纤维素、蛋白质、优质脂肪......西索下意识的从货架上各拿了一些蔬菜或肉类，还在路过奶制品区的时候拿了一盒全脂奶，他记得伊路米喜欢这种口感，然后推着车走到速冻食品的冰柜，又拿起一盒巧克力的冰淇淋。  
西索熟门熟路的装满手推车之后，才觉得不对，如果按照自己的认知，他应该三个多月没出门了，从伊路米把他接到公寓之后就窝在家里浑噩等死，怎么会对超市这么熟悉？不止这些，从伊路米言语中透露出的担忧可以感受到，西索之前表现的确实很像一位对生活失去期待的行尸走肉，但现在这些充满生活气息的思想行为又是怎么回事？他和伊路米一起住的日子虽然理论上是一个月，但算上伊路米的夜不归宿可能也就三天，那他们对对方的了解未免太多了一点。  
真奇怪，西索意识到自己在笑，他奇怪的摸了摸上扬的嘴角，这个弧度好像才是他应该有的弧度，似扬非扬。  
西索摇摇头，把越来越跳脱的思维缕直，很显然，有某种外力的作用在篡改他的决定。或许是内力更贴切，如果他仔细思考的话，今天他的很多行为都不合理，但全部是来自潜意识的条件反射。  
西索一边结账一边跟着收银员的动作整理着今天发生的事，在伊路米名下的男士对戒究竟为什么在他的抽屉里？一心求死的他肯定不需要什么求婚或者纪念日来刺激求生欲，心底的声音也从刚才开始一直都在叫嚣着彰显存在感，就连路边的野狗冲他嚎叫几声都会让他有“看吧这个社会根本不需要我”的想法，孩子对他玫红色的头发指指点点也被不知什么机制翻译成了“好丑好逊怎么会有这种人”，这些想法无时无刻不在侵蚀着西索，偷了伊路米的戒指又有什么用呢，反正也活不下去了。  
要不就是因为公寓本身就是伊路米的，所以是伊路米藏在他卧室抽屉里的？或许是对的，伊路米肯定知道自己活不长，死人是不会告密的，藏起来也安全。  
西索顺着他的心理走的话，就会完全掉进黑色的沼泽，越挣扎越深陷，可是他的身体反应截然不同，一旦他不去注意自己的行为，往往会走向另一个极端，那里是一片光明的、七彩的世界。  
——比如现在，西索发现自己的手正伸向一盒避孕套，收银员正在调侃的看着他。西索无奈的收回手，他的女友也是被丢弃在S城中的一员，现在家里只有两个男人，即使西索心底有个声音在说那对戒指是是他和伊路米的，但他还是不相信他们的关系到了需要避孕套的那步。  
西索根本不知道他在作出动作时的心理。伊路米说过类似的话“忘记了什么重要的事”，就是这个感觉，他们真的很相似，仿佛都被某种未知操控着，一步步的按照轨道行进，身体的反应和脑中的意识走向截然不同的结局，像在拔河一样要把他从中撕裂。  
“还是要做好安全工作的哦。”收银员的话让西索恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

6:11pm

西索回家的路上一切又变回了阴暗，甚至有所有人都在往他身上扔垃圾、吐痰的感觉，每个人的眼神都是刀子，他快要被切成肉块，浑身散发着下水道一样的恶臭，他的下一步是进入绞肉机吗？  
好不容易拖着沉重的双腿和装铅的脑袋回到家，西索看见伊路米正在做大扫除，头上戴着报纸折成的帽子，身上系了条崭新的围裙。  
一瞬间，西索屏蔽了外面的喧嚣，眨眨眼，努力消化这一幕带来的视觉冲击，他的另一种感官又回来了，告诉他伊路米做家务是一件让人无法接受的事，难道是因为过长的头发。  
“给你买了牛奶。”西索把购物袋放下，“啊，还有巧克力冰淇淋。”西索看到伊路米瞬间变亮的眼神，胸腔中膨胀起一个气球。  
“你买了这么多东西，不怕放坏了？”伊路米清点着购物袋，嘴里含着冰淇淋。  
“你回来吃饭不就行了？”西索道，“案子怎么样了？我今天看新闻，说是要打官司？”  
西索和早上比好像换了个人，伊路米皱着眉头看着洗菜的背影，健谈了不少，今天发生了什么？伊路米不动声色的回答，“是啊，揍敌客家那几个公司的第二大股东商量好的同时开始搅和了，我又没去开股东会，估计要把我拉下挂名CEO的位置吧。”  
“你听起来倒是无所谓。”西索放任他的条件反射胡乱引领着他的动作，事后再思考的时候肯定会很有趣，“还是觉得他们死于他杀？”看吧，西索心里一跳，他之前想的时候还相信着揍敌客一家死于意外，现在就知道了更多细节。  
伊路米回忆着他有没有跟西索提到过这个警局的保密档案，却还是回了西索的话，“肯定是，我相信我的判断。即使现在除了一具尸体的死亡方式没有其他证据，我也相信早晚能找到。”  
“那也别连着好几天在外面跑了，帮我回来把菜都吃了啊。”西索说完都觉得好笑，他还不知道自己竟然能开得了玩笑，刚才一个人时候的愁眉苦脸是梦吗？还是因为有伊路米？  
“吃什么？”伊路米凑过去看。  
“你说呢？”  
“吃鱼吧，你该补补了。”伊路米说，他跟西索对视上了。  
西索笑着调侃，“别说我，你才是应该补补吧？破案不要命了的前警察先生？”  
“我已经休息好了。”伊路米不赞成的说，他现在除了遗忘了事情感觉非常不爽之外，没有任何身体上的不适了。  
晚饭是西索用烤箱做的烤鱼，还有奶油焗的蔬菜，伊路米果然很喜欢奶香味，吃的很满足。  
打开电视就是一些肇事者逃逸的案件，因为记忆操纵师的关系，警察的工作难了好几个梯度。  
西索觉得他以前应该问过伊路米关于记忆操纵的看法，但不记得对方的回答了，大概和警察局公认的完全反对一样吧。  
伊路米盯着电视发呆，脑内飞快过着可能有用的信息，他出差半年去S城办的毒品案现在已经结案，资料也在网上公开了，伊路米去查了一下，网上证人那一栏，有一个名字很熟悉，应该是他去询问的，杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫。他本想再去见见这个人，但接下来看到的“身亡”打消了他的念头。

第二夜

1

“住的还习惯吗？”伊路米听见自己说，准确的说，是感觉自己在说话，因为声音沙哑的完全无法分辨，“很抱歉，我这个样子来见你，但你放心，我不会常回来的。有什么事打我电话就好，嘿，”伊路米好像拍上了谁的肩，“想开点，好吗？活总还要活下去的，你可是英雄啊。”  
天，这个样子的西索是他没见过的。佝偻的像个老人，黑眼圈快占据半张脸，嘴唇干裂的血都凝成了黑色，连他原本的相貌都看不出来，扔到大街上可能会有人以为是僵尸。伊路米的手还搭在西索的肩上，锁骨仿佛能刺破他的手掌，肩膀薄的稍微用力就能破碎，伊路米默默收回了手，这人真的是西索吗？  
‘西索’没有回答，只是空洞的望着远方，瞳孔涣散，只能属于死人。伊路米叹了口气，“你好好吃饭，别再虐待自己了，嗯？”  
‘西索’显然不可能给他答复，伊路米离开前看了一眼客厅，到处都是尘土，完全不像有人居住的地方，他无奈的出了门，伊路米心底知道西索怕是活不久了。

2

西索又做梦了，睁开眼看到的依旧是伊路米，他几乎以为这是和上一次梦境连续的了。  
但显然不是。  
他和伊路米并没有像上次梦结束时那样在他们的公寓里，而是在一个空旷的房间，周围都是铅灰色的墙壁，好像是仿金属类的材料。  
“你感觉怎么样？”梦中的‘伊路米’是一副公事公办的态度，复读机一样机械的问着问题。  
‘西索’没有回答，他甚至没有把眼神聚焦到伊路米身上，已经让西索习以为常的绝望瀑布不厌其烦的冲刷着，意识脱离本体，却和本体感受着相同的压强，是西索发现的梦境共同点。  
“说实话，你的身体状况非常不好，很可能会坚持不过一个月。你需要开始恢复正常生活了。”  
西索低头看了看他的身体，明明很健康强壮的样子，哪里看出不好了？莫非伊路米除了缉毒警察的身份，还有个隐藏的营养师执照？不对，他确实很不好，五脏六腑扭曲在一起，仿佛下一秒就要从胸腹有火山喷发，他一度以为自己喜欢这种强烈的感觉，但那好像是另一种强烈，由浑身的血液带来的热度，和现在惹人厌的滚烫完全不同。  
伊路米的嘴还在一开一合，西索没听见声音，他猜测那个时候的自己并没有再注意伊路米的话了，那他当时在想什么？

3

伊路米的梦裂成了碎片，又在灰色中重组成另一个地点。  
揍敌客别墅，时间是他开始调查后第一次来案发现场。  
伊路米从“请勿入内”的封条上跨过去，一线之隔，土地就带给他了不同的感受，大火果然能把一切都化为灰烬。  
原本暗红色的层岩别墅被物品化成的灰染成了黑的，偶尔被风吹出来原本的颜色，看着反而像干涸的血迹，老房子在流血，在哭。玻璃窗全都破碎了，消防员相当尽职的把任何一个可能的出口开辟出来，只是火势之大根本没有救援的可能。  
真正的火因还没找到，伊路米踱步到书房——媒体中说的是未熄灭的烟头，但书房里除了书本和地毯，地板、桌椅、甚至书架都选择的是不会燃烧的石制或金属制上面涂抹仿木制的油漆，想要燃烧起来的可能性很小。  
伊路米抹了一下烧成黑色的书桌，放在鼻尖闻了闻。当缉毒警察的人总是被认为有狗鼻子的说法是正确的，比起警察，他们确实更像警犬，伊路米在那层灰中闻到了海洛因，他和那玩意打的交道最多，或许还有冰毒。  
那为什么要选择书房？伊路米记得其他房间，尤其是顶层的阁楼，用的是木质地板（因为是后来补建的），从那里开始烧会更省事。  
书房里有想要销毁的东西。

4

西索再次睁开眼，是漆黑的房间，卧室的天花板告诉他，梦已经结束了，可能因为白天也睡着了的缘故，现在一点困意都没了。  
他起身去了卫生间，没忍住打了个哈欠，客厅里的夜光表告诉他现在是凌晨三点半，西索抓抓头发决定在天亮之前回床上再躺一会儿。  
迷迷糊糊的走回房间，正准备躺下的时候发现被子掉在了地上，屋内的空调开着18度的冷风，他不可能把被子弄掉。  
伊路米在床上翻了个身，呼吸平稳。  
西索压下想要大叫的冲动弯腰把被子捡起来给伊路米盖上，悄悄调高了空调的温度，关上了门。  
西索回到卧室才敢深呼吸，他又一次莫名其妙走进了伊路米的房间。之前以为做梦能够给他解答和伊路米相识这一个月内发生的事，结果今晚的梦完全脱离了现实，好像是真的梦，梦到的是假的。梦醒后，他还在继续着和伊路米亲密到惊悚的关系。  
这是逼着他问伊路米关于戒指的事吗？不行，不能问，万一戳到人家的痛处怎么办，报道上说伊路米有妻子和三岁的孩子都死于火灾，那没准是为了纪念亡妻呢。  
亡妻这个词刺痛了西索的神经，完全的抑制了某种激素的分泌，是什么来着，那种让人快乐的激素，西索应该知道的，他以前学过生物。  
多巴胺。

第三天 6月3日

8:01am

伊路米被闹钟准时叫了起来。在他没辞职的时候，现在就应该起床准备上班了。不过也仅限于没有任务的话，一般接了案子他就成了陀螺，转累了还有人用鞭子抽着打，完事才能休息。所以伊路米在床上躺了五分钟，怀念一下曾经忙碌的生活，以及安排一下今天要进行的工作。  
去确认书房里有没有什么东西。说实话，既然梦是他的记忆，那为什么没有书房中所有物品的记录呢。在那个家里住了近三十年，难道连书房的摆放都不记得？能惹来杀身之祸的物品，伊路米相信只要见一面，他就能嗅出不同。  
他听到了西索起床的声音，伊路米做好计划后也翻身下床，套上衣服之后才意识到不对，他赶紧拿出昨天做记录的本子，把刚才一瞬间的明了写上去。  
‘因为办案而睡眠不足，晕倒，却还保留着上班时候的闹钟，还有打心底里缅怀的工作时期的忙碌。’  
嗯，伊路米沉思，他辞职之后应该比出任务时还要忙，毕竟他可从来没在任务中因为疲劳而昏迷过，或许也可能因为打击过大身体能力下降，但无论如何，从保留着闹钟，到现在完全没有紧迫感的破案过程，都值得让伊路米注意。  
西索敲着伊路米的房门，伊路米把本子收好放进抽屉里，“早安。”他说。  
今天的早餐丰盛了许多，伊路米也如愿喝到了加了牛奶的咖啡，不过另一个问题来了，“咖啡豆是多久之前的了？”  
“一个月？两个月？三个月？”西索一连抛回来三个时间段，“记不清了。”  
伊路米狠狠把杯子放下，在西索跑去厨房拿着咖啡豆的包装叫着“一个月前的！你买的，能喝。”时，才又拿起来喝了一口。  
“你昨天不是做了大扫除，没打扫厨房吗？”西索不相信伊路米没注意。  
“没来得及。”伊路米没看西索，埋头吃着培根。  
西索轻笑，“这么不愿意进厨房？”  
“那是对手指最基本的保护。”伊路米说。  
西索不置可否的耸耸肩，反而伊路米一拍掌，离开了餐桌，把想法记录在刚收起来的本子上，一个缉毒警察为什么要保护手指？枪械刀具什么的，玩的都不少，即使寻找不爱做饭的理由也应该找一个靠谱点有说服力的吧。  
“又想到了什么跟案子有关的？”西索见伊路米回来一脸凝重，问道。  
“算是吧。”伊路米含糊的带过，“今天要去案发现场，确实有点东西想再看一遍。”  
“我跟你去。”西索恨不得打自己一巴掌。即使他已经不想在意那诡异的直觉会把他拖到哪，也不证明伊路米会因为他疑似得了精神病而带着他去案发现场。  
“好，吃完饭就走。”

9:24am

西索站在破败不堪的揍敌客别墅前，怀疑他在做梦。  
“伊路米愿意带着他这颗定时炸弹到处跑”和“他竟然愿意跟着伊路米出门而且很可能无法早回家”这两点，西索不知道哪个更应该让他发出怪叫，看看今天的太阳是不是从西边出来的。  
还有他在心底默认了一个更奇怪的，那就是今天出门后，阳光不烦人了，路人不可怕了，连周围所有事物锋利的棱角都消失了，一切都平滑圆润，舒舒服服的裹在他身边——他甚至想趁现在回家把那五瓶安眠药扔了。  
这回伊路米带着西索翻后门，因为正门有巡逻的刑警，在案子被宣告无效之前每个工作日都会有。  
西索看得出伊路米原本想回身帮他翻墙的，但说实话，他都没想到自己能翻的这么顺利，像网上的跑酷视频一样，几乎横踏着墙就爬上去了。  
“身体锻炼的不错。”伊路米评价道，然后西索见他拿出一个本子在上面画画写写的，不知道记了什么。  
“你在帮我测体能吗？”西索调侃。  
“差不多吧。”  
西索挑起眉，伊路米把本收起来绕过他走向房子，他识趣的没有追问。  
西索是第一次来这里。三层的别墅，红石砌成的，坚硬的像一个堡垒，和伊路米口中特种兵出身的祖父非常相符。可惜曾经的辉煌已经不复存在了，揍敌客一家连完整的尸体都没留下，西索只能想到省了火葬的钱这一点称不上是好处的正面看法，自我安慰。  
伊路米显得对这一切见怪不怪，带着他像绕迷宫一样——真的是迷宫一样，西索完全不记得他们从进门开始拐了几个弯——走到了位于一层的书房。  
“根本没有可燃物啊。”西索看了一圈疑惑道。  
“有地毯和书，都烧没了，而且我推测家具被覆盖了一层海洛因和冰毒。”伊路米仔细检查着桌子下面，书架和地板的夹缝，以及翻到在地的椅子。  
西索看了一会伊路米地毯式的搜索，从窗户望了出去。书房的窗户正对着院子的大门，原本的铁门已经被卸下，现在用黄色的封条代替着，封条外笔直的站着两名刑警。  
伊路米突然弯下腰，把地上的一层粉末扫开，拼接整齐的大理石地板露出来，上面有一道明显的开裂。  
“西索，来一下。帮我把书桌挪开。”  
西索照做，伊路米发现了一道暗门。  
“你身为揍敌客家的儿子，不知道这里有密室？”西索挥挥手远离被掀起的灰尘。  
伊路米看起来比他还茫然的样子，西索认命，他还真的不知道。所以这也可以是伊路米说过的“重要的事”之一了？忘记重要的案件线索，伊路米最近过的也是太辛苦了，很多本应倒背如流的事实都被忽略。

9:45am

伊路米脊背一阵发凉，按照梦境中的记忆来寻找线索，结果这线索像只冰凉的手从背后摸过他的皮肤，寒毛竖起。  
全家人只有伊路米在做和毒品有关的工作，他确信不可能有其他人沾染，更不可能会有人吸毒，那这些毒品肯定是他从哪里缴获的。藏在密室，但怎么会被拿出来，又铺满整个书房？难道起火原因是他间接造成的？  
这个想法产生的瞬间伊路米浑身一颤，强烈的恨意淹的他喘不过气，他好像早就有这个猜测了，那堆毒品是他自己的意识放在那里的，很可能也是他主动拿出来的。然后呢？最大概率是他三岁的儿子在玩的时候不小心让祖父的烟头落在了毒品上。伊路米颤抖的更厉害了，如果这是真的，那警局记录中的女仆尸体上的伤痕，莫非也是被他打出来的？  
不行，他的记忆太混乱了，伊路米痛苦的闭上眼，太阳穴里好像要生长出什么植物一样，拼命地要把皮肤顶破。  
“伊路米？”西索试探的叫道。  
伊路米靠着墙壁坐下，也没管地上有多脏乱，声音虚弱到快要听不到，“我想休息一会。”  
西索一惊，“就在这里？”  
伊路米无法回答，他已经进入梦乡了，这一次他的脑海选择了他想要的记忆，是在揍敌客家的书房，对面坐着他的祖父。  
“你不能把这些脏东西放在家里！你有什么义务去管堕落者的死活？你要知道你还有一个三岁的儿子！”  
伊路米躲过面前飞来的砚台，还是反驳道：“他还是个孩子，有改过自新的机会。这里的密室多年未使用，不会有人知道的。”他很少反驳他的祖父，一个80多岁的老人了，即使身子骨再强壮也难免有意外，他通常都是很听话的，不知这次是为什么坚持，毒品的主人是谁？  
“你从S城带回来的证人就这么重要，连他们家事都要管？”  
“他给我们提供了最有用的信息，理应受到保护。”  
伊路米知道这是在说西索，他的家事，难道他有个弟弟或者妹妹？  
和祖父最后的谈话不欢而散，伊路米在半夜趁所有人不注意，打昏了女仆，把毒品藏进了书房的密室，手中拿着一根燃烧的火柴。  
伊路米睁开眼后的第一件事是大口大口的深呼吸，梦里的一切无比真实，他确实回忆起了那一段的空白，他把毒品藏在了书房，而他根本不是因为什么查案而辞职，而是因在转移毒品时被举报，私藏毒品被革职。他在密室里的时候，想要直接在完全封闭的石头房间里销毁，但离开的匆忙没有关紧门，被他三岁的儿子看到了。

11:02am

“你真的没事吗？”跟着伊路米翻墙离开那个让他情绪失控的别墅后，又走了五分多钟，西索才开口。  
伊路米现在已经稳定了，他又拿出了那个记录本，问西索：“你有弟弟或者妹妹吗？”  
“没有。”西索回答，见伊路米开始写字，开玩笑道，“要查不在场证明啊？”  
伊路米没理他，看着本子上记录的条例，“你去过S城吗？”  
“真巧，我就是S城的人。”西索扬起眉，“不是你把我接到K城的吗？”  
“果然是这样吗......记忆在通过梦境传达回来，忘掉的事情全都是近一个月的。”伊路米低声喃喃着，“看来需要找到尽可能多的偏差点，你所知道的揍敌客家族是怎样的？”  
西索“哈？”了一声，不知所云。  
“我需要你的配合，”伊路米看着他，“这对我们两个都有帮助。”  
“行吧，不过这种问题你应该比我清楚啊。揍敌客不是著名的慈善家族么，全体成员都是正义的化身——那种感觉。”  
伊路米压下对这句话没来由的不满，继续道，“我们从什么时候开始合租的？”  
西索觉得伊路米说合租肯定是为了照顾他的感受，虽然现在他感觉真的不能再好，已经近两个小时没有被负面笼罩了，但还是没拂了伊路米的好意，“一个月前。”  
这点倒是符合的，伊路米想，“你提到是我把你从S城救回来的？那你知道原因吗？”  
西索怀疑的看着伊路米，“你应该也知道吧，我被那边的黑道追杀，半死不活的你给我运过来了。”  
这个也一样，“那我们在S城是怎么认识的呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“我记得你是我们某件案子的证人，你有相关的记忆吗？”  
“没有。说实话，”西索说，“这一阵我除了想死没有其他的记忆了。”他不知道必须撒谎的理由，但在这个时刻，遵循着本能，这句话自己就流出来了。  
伊路米也把这句话写了上去，“那有没有觉得有些不清晰或者空缺的记忆？”  
“一样，我只是想死。”西索继续撒谎，他看到伊路米皱眉，心跳漏了一拍，以为要被发现了，还好他似乎只为自己滔天的负面情绪而不爽。  
“这段时间，我是说今天、昨天和前天，有没有觉得哪里不适？或者特别奇怪？”这是最后一个问题，伊路米死死盯着西索的眼睛。  
“没有。”当然有了，比如不合身的衣服，不会在乎的营养表，每晚都走错的房间，“但我觉得我的抑郁症可能快好了。”

12:39pm

西索肯定在说谎。  
伊路米敲着桌子，一遍又一遍的看他今天写下的记录，但不是全部，伊路米确定不是全部，但他分不出具体的谎言。他抓了抓头发，也不知道西索骗人的理由。  
一般骗人很好理解，无非就是想隐瞒一些事实，但西索看起来并不是想隐瞒，而是在挑衅。伊路米不知道这种完全不符合西索在他心中印象的想法从何而来，但多年的警察经验帮他分析了西索的表情和眼神，无论走哪一套程序，结论都是一样的，和他梦中的以及记忆中的‘西索‘完全相悖。  
现在西索正在厨房。他们在回家的路上各有所思，没有交流，但伊路米瞥到了西索的笑容，那不是厌世者能够拥有的笑容，甚至比路上大部分行人都要灿烂，逆着阳光，却本身就是光。  
根据昨晚回忆起来的梦，他一个月前见到西索的时候对方是一个看起来不到100斤的瘦弱男人，一接近就有扑面而来的颓废，半只脚迈入坟墓，这一个月，他很少回家，但他见过试图用淋雨和高烧自杀的西索，所以至少在这个月的某一段时间内，他的记忆和现实是正确的。  
但是现在，西索除了身材是常年运动才能保持的之外，连发自内心的自杀倾向都快消弭，西索是怎么说的来着？抑郁症快要痊愈了。伊路米根本没见过抑郁症发展到如此阶段还能理智分析自我的、甚至痊愈的人。  
除了西索，伊路米自身也很怪。他在揍敌客别墅内确实有过深刻的自责，快要将他吞噬的恨意，一直寻找的凶手竟然是自己。但离开那里之后，他的所有感官和情绪都变淡了，如果一开始他是大海，有平静也有暴躁，现在他就是一潭死水，偶尔微风吹过——对西索说谎的不满——大部分时候毫无波动。  
他对自己造成的家族灭门惨案的反应也太冷酷了，而且从西索不知真假的描述中，这个月的大半时间都在查案，证明他一开始确实不知道罪魁祸首就是自己，是梦境在一步步的引导着。  
那梦真的是属于自己的记忆吗？

1:18pm

西索知道伊路米对他的谎言有所察觉，他还为这个想法而心跳加速。  
坐在对面的伊路米表面如常，吃饭的动作像精密仪器一样规矩。西索今天还没见伊路米笑过，可是这样才对，他总是有这种想法，现在的生活才是他所习惯的。  
其实在伊路米问他最近有没有感到奇怪的时候，西索就知道伊路米的用意了，想和自己一起打破这个怪异的死循环，把虚幻和现实分离清楚，逃开。可是那样多无聊啊，这是西索当时的想法，他在说谎的时候第一次得到了明确的心理暗示，为他不合常理的举动找到了理由。  
接下来，他无暇去体会周围带给他的压力和迫使他自杀的念头，西索开始留意自己所有的举动。他会在做牛排的时候给伊路米那份多放一点盐，会在快完成时提前叫伊路米来享用刚出锅的食物，还会从冰箱里拿出巧克力冰淇淋做成奶昔，喷上一点生奶油。  
——他对伊路米的了解已然超过了朋友的界限。这不是一个月、或者几个月能养成的习惯。至少十年，他的直觉说，他和伊路米认识了十年。  
多有意思，伊路米忘了他，他也忘了对方，装成陌生人一样，三个月前在S城相遇，然后在K城同住，他碰巧参与进了伊路米的某个案子，伊路米又正好把他从死亡边缘拉回来。  
西索昨晚做的梦或许不是虚假的，他和伊路米进行过那种谈话，他现在迫不及待的想要知道后续，幸运的话一个午觉就能带给他的。  
“我下午还要出去。”伊路米突然出声，“去看看揍敌客的公司。”  
“那我就不去了，昨晚没睡好，我去补觉。”  
伊路米直勾勾的看着他，“你昨晚为什么没睡好？”  
西索笑起来，“失眠还需要理由吗？”  
伊路米喝了一口奶昔，含糊道，“没做梦吗？”  
“梦到了你。”  
这回他可没说谎，但伊路米果然没再问。

2:54pm

揍敌客家最大的公司就在市中心，从伊路米的公寓走路不到十分钟。他走进正门的时候，刚好有一群西装革履的业界精英在大厅里交谈，伊路米悄悄走到他们身后的沙发上坐下，假装等人的看看手表，然后随手拿起一本时尚杂志。  
“还没找到那个兔崽子吗？”一个男人气急败坏的说。  
“根本没消息，人间蒸发了似的，不会已经死了吧？”另一个人，坐在伊路米正背后，在抖着腿，连带伊路米的沙发也跟着那个节奏抖。  
“操！”第一个人骂了一句，“找到他吸毒的证据没？”  
“怎么可能啊我的祖宗，他当缉毒警察那么多年了，连警局都是最近才知道的，那证据跟房子都烧的一干二净了吧！”  
“怎么的，警局那帮胆小鬼还没发布通缉令？陪着他演戏，不会全是那畜生的狗腿吧！”  
“哪那么大的能耐啊，老杰克都不管他们警局的事儿，哪轮得到小辈。要我说，就是怕引起恐慌呗，为了警局莫须有的名声，欺骗民众，不是最常用的手段了吗。老杰克养出这么个猪狗不如的儿子，在那头估计也要气死了。”  
“见鬼，那老杰克这资产怎么办？总不能真便宜了那个白眼狼吧？”  
“肯定要咱们一起护着，绝对不能任他挥霍，诶，让你联系理查德那些人，结果怎么样？”  
“别提了，全想着私吞，要靠咱们自己了。”  
他们同时叹了一口气。  
他们在说自己，老杰克是他的祖父，是桀诺的昵称？伊路米脑海中浮现出这个想法，但他一点都不意外，也不愤怒，他其实有过类似的猜测，吸毒会让人产生幻觉，那他就是真的犯人，不是因为意外，也不是因为虚伪的正义。他会想要变装去警局也是这个缘故，那西索的弟弟妹妹也是他幻想出来的吗？  
伊路米离开公司，否认了刚才的想法。如果他的身体习惯于毒品，听他们的谈话就是在神秘的一个月前，那这么短的时间就算戒毒成功也不可能毫无戒断反应，所以至少，他并没有任何吸毒的迹象，那是那两个人故意嫁祸？不对，从说话的语气到伊路米听完对话下意识的认同，都知道他们说的是真的。  
记忆操纵师。伊路米扬起头，看到对面大厦显示屏上播放的新闻，怎么才能联系到记忆操纵师呢。

3:36pm

西索进入了他期待已久的梦里。  
真遗憾，不是他想要的后续。他正在熟悉的公寓里，整个人倒在地上，没有一丝挪动身体的力量，像是被沼泽吞噬了一样，或许他自己就是沼泽，一摊软泥。  
这里没有伊路米，准确的说出了他连个生命都没有，梦中的他一直在发呆，无神的看着电视漆黑的屏幕，而旁观的西索却在观察整个房间。  
和现在的房间差别不大，单人床，单人沙发，桌子，柜子，椅子，空调，床头柜。身上那件衣服他一直都没见自己换过，穿在身上看起来空荡荡的，西索不记得他在衣柜里见过这件T恤，可能是被伊路米扔了吧。  
西索抬头，突然看到一个反光的小点，瘫在床上的他的视线很模糊，看不真实，但西索知道那是摄像头。  
西索猛然睁开眼，直直盯着梦中的那个方向，灯罩上，往左一点，他站到床上仔细探查着，真的有摄像头。  
他眯起眼睛凑近了那和微小的镜头，对面会不会有正在监视的人吓了一跳呢。还是说这个摄像头是伊路米装的，警察的职业病呢。  
西索为自己的想法可笑，伊路米根本不是什么警察吧。他进过审讯室——虽然是证人的——但也绝不是梦中的那种完全封闭式的屋子。伊路米不知道他住了三十年的揍敌客别墅有地下密室，他还没有一名缉毒警察应该有的在晚上的警觉。这么说，自己是被抓进笼子里的金丝雀咯？  
不爽。西索体内翻腾着，即使伊路米是警察，他是伊路米口中的证人，也不能这样不反抗的被监视着。西索抬手把那个摄像头轻易的掰下来，然后捏碎。他看了看自己的手指，果然力量很大，和记忆中那个人人看了都觉得虚弱的人不同。  
这摄像头会是伊路米的手笔吗？应该不是，那位警察先生自己也陷入了漩涡中心，他们两人是同时被算计的。那是不是应该说实话比较好？西索把眼前的碎发往脑后扶上去，想找个东西固定住它们。  
西索在卫生间找到了发胶，未拆封的，是昨天去超市顺手买的，他把头发一股脑的拢在后面，看着镜子里实习的面孔，觉得脸上好像也缺了点什么。但暂时没有可以用的东西，西索想，然后再仔细思考的话又会觉得他不适合这发型，更不会在脸上涂抹东西。  
虽然这些反方向的思考对西索“回归本心”造成的影响越来越小，但他还是决定和伊路米摊牌，如果对方是敌人的话，西索露出了笑容，他看着镜子里好像猛兽一样的自己。

4:51pm

伊路米来到了他前天晕倒被送到的大楼前，想要寻找线索的话，就要从一系列变化的出发点开始，他是晕倒后才有一系列的头疼和做梦的。  
他走进了写字楼，正对着的就是电梯，那种有一面是玻璃的电梯，玻璃外是大楼内部，能在上升过程中把一切都看的清楚。伊路米对这个电梯没印象，他摁下了17层的按钮，静静等待着上升。  
正应该是下班的时间，可楼里空无一人，伊路米从17层下去后，面前的景象更加陌生了。他没来过这个地方。就算写字楼的外表都如出一辙，伊路米也不相信他会走错，更何况在一层时，他对那个大堂有印象，连吊灯的形状都和记忆中完美重合。是楼层不对，他又回到电梯前。  
电梯旁边是栏杆，他记得西索就是在栏杆边等着他的。伊路米又开始琢磨西索的话，哪些是谎言。他不会费心思去想西索为什么要说谎了，他心底知道西索就应该说谎，那股从容劲儿不是只说过几次谎的人能有的。西索习惯于说谎，即使谎话有时会带来很多不便，比如现在，伊路米需要把他所知道的关于西索的事情和对方的口述做对比，然后判断哪个更令人信服。  
说实话，伊路米并不觉得这样做的结果会是百分百正确的，因为他现在不相信自己的记忆了，记忆操纵师，这个词简直耳熟能详，这两天到处都能听到，电视里、谈话里、警局里，除了在揍敌客别墅，他这两天去过的地方都获得有关记忆操纵师的消息，但这又有什么用呢，没人知道他们藏在哪里，即使在警局工作这么多年的伊路米都没有线索——不对，他不一定在警局工作过，伊路米告诫自己，记忆已经出了差错，最好就是在知道具体差错之前，什么都不要相信。  
还好电梯没有那么无情，在他继续想下去之前发出“叮”的一声，伊路米看到电梯显示的是17层，血红的数字，不可能看错。他又进了电梯内，还是17。他总不可能在记忆错乱之上，视觉也错乱了吧？  
伊路米把17层之下的每一层都按了一遍，如果这样没有的话，那就是比17层高的楼层。  
可又到了一层的时候，那之间没有伊路米所熟悉的“17层”，他高估了自己的耐心，看到站在门口的保安，就决定直接去询问。  
“请问，”这是伊路米做过最蠢的事，“你知道到哪里去找记忆操纵师吗？”  
伊路米被带到了警局里审问，没有来得及做任何伪装。

6:20pm

“真厉害呀，这么喜欢工作也不至于用这种方式回来吧。”西索看见伊路米灰头土脸的从警局出来，控制不住自己出言讽刺，虽然他本没想嘲笑，但听起来就比较不讨喜了。  
伊路米见到西索并不惊讶，他的手机被没收了，里面的常用联系人只有西索，估计又是被叫过来的。现在他还不想和西索说话，在被审问了半个小时后，那群警察似乎终于认定了他只是一个想做记忆手术但不知道去哪里找操纵师的可怜人。那之后警察就被换成了心理顾问，尝试开导他，但伊路米尽力保持配合，并说了一些不存在的烦恼。  
西索没有打断伊路米的沉思，他的脑子也在转得飞快，警察局的人没有表现出认识伊路米的样子，多荒唐。一个明显的犯罪嫌疑人大摇大摆的进出警察局，竟然没被一群举着枪的人围起来，像在自家后院一样溜达。就算他被洗清了嫌疑，那怎么着也算是退休警察，还立了大功，不至于没人打招呼，这么说伊路米根本不是缉毒警察。  
西索在心底吹了口哨，出人意料的发展，他开始想回家之后，他会像今天早上伊路米询问他一样询问伊路米，最好也模仿着拿出个小本，假装做做记录。问出来的东西可能能写成一本书，《伊路米梦游仙境》之类的。  
伊路米感受到了西索赤裸裸的视线，直白道，“有什么问题就问吧，正好我也有很多要问你的。”  
“这么热情？”西索似笑非笑的，看着有点欠揍。  
“那我先来，你把真话跟我说一遍吧。”  
西索严肃了一点，“这么说，你要开始反击了？”  
“总不能就这么接受虚幻，早晚会找到记忆操纵师的。”  
“喂喂，我们可刚从警察局出来，还没走开500米呢。”西索往后看了一眼，夸张的拍拍胸口。  
“有没有人说过，你很像喜剧演员？”伊路米看着西索的动作评价道。  
“那可是得抑郁症的高危人群。”  
伊路米不置可否的耸耸肩，“我的记忆中你是抑郁症，然而有某种直觉你是最不可能得抑郁症的。”  
西索笑起来，“巧了，我也这么觉得。”他发现伊路米面无表情的看着他，板起脸，“好吧，我想我跟你的状况差不多，我之前跟你说的，大部分都是真的。我想不起来跟你认识的具体过程，最早的就追溯到三个月前，你把我从S城接出来关进公寓里。”  
“关？”伊路米注意到一个词。  
西索翻了个白眼，“估计你也不知道，我在我卧室里看到了摄像头。”  
伊路米汗毛倒竖，脱口而出，“我房间呢？”  
“我怎么知道，那可是法律上在你名下的公寓。”  
伊路米揉了揉有开始隐隐作痛的太阳穴，“你继续。”  
“我梦里，比起缉毒警察，你更像是一个营养师。”  
“我也认为我不是缉毒警察。”伊路米说，“但我的记忆告诉我，我曾经是一名缉毒警察，同时也是一个有毒瘾的纵火犯。”  
西索下意识捂住了伊路米的嘴，“你疯了？在大街上说这些？”他上下打量着伊路米，最终落在清明的黑色瞳孔上，“你绝对是最不可能有毒瘾的人，可笑的是，我甚至不觉得毒品会对你产生什么效果，你就像个机器。”伊路米张嘴咬了一下西索的手，西索触电似的放开甩了甩，“咬人的机器。”他腹诽，“所以你打算怎么做？”  
“我今天去了前天醒来的那个写字楼，那栋楼没有17层。”伊路米看着西索，“你记得我们是从几层上的电梯吗？”  
西索举起双手，“这我真没印象，那天估计是我最想自杀的一天，接到陌生来电的时候正在天台，要不是你可能我就死了。”  
伊路米冷漠的看着他，“你相信？”  
“不信，但我的记忆就这样啊。”西索又恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样，“别告诉我你收拾房间的时候没看见桌上摆着的安眠药。”  
“有人不止操纵了你的记忆，还操纵了你的思想。”伊路米说，“这很可怕。”  
“我知道，所以才好玩呢。”西索舔舔唇，“真想见见这位记忆操纵师，肯定是一流的，不是吗？”  
伊路米凝重地说，“虽然很可惜，但我不觉得我们两人的记忆是同一个人操纵的。我能明显感觉出来修改我记忆的这个人很狡猾，他会改变我的感官，让我完全意识不到自己的记忆是假的，因为现实中他把所有的漏洞都找到了填补，只是我发现了个别不完美切合的存在，就像形状稍有偏差的拼图块，边缘的剪裁手法不同，一个用的圆滑拐角，一个用的尖锐拐角，但强行拼接还是能够成功。”  
西索眨眨眼，“光靠这些推论肯定找不到他们呀。”  
“是，所以我们需要更多的梦。”

8:17pm

刚吃完饭伊路米就躺在了床上，西索从门缝探出个头，“你确定现在能睡着？”  
伊路米睁着眼，毫无睡意，“不确定。”  
“不如起来玩会儿？”  
“玩什么？”  
伊路米和西索坐在沙发上看起电视。他们似乎只能看新闻，因为两人都没有心思看乏味的电视剧，新闻还有可能给他们提供一点儿重要的信息。  
揍敌客的事件还在占据新闻的时间，伊路米看到今天在公司打过照面的两人在接受采访，说是希望他出席明天的股东会，在镜头前他们像是教养很好的贵族，但之前伊路米听过他们骂的比街头混混都要难听的词。  
“所以他们找的那个人应该不是你咯？”西索偏头看伊路米。  
“不是。”伊路米说，“但他们也找不到那人，很大概率他已经死了。”  
“死了？”  
“你的记忆应该也来自于死人。”伊路米冷静道，“这是我的另一个推测，但是也挺有把握的。”  
“这么说记忆操纵师能提取死人的记忆？这也太不可理喻了吧？”西索不可置信。  
“不一定，也可能是拿走记忆之后才死的。”  
“那不就是杀人了？”  
“可以这么说？”伊路米想不到更好的说法，但他觉得不尽然，回去找人改记忆的，多半都不是什么好的记忆。更不用说他们脑子里中的这两人，一个有毒瘾，一个抑郁症，多半也是不想活了的。  
“伊路。”西索突然说。  
“啊？”伊路米转头，碰上了西索放大的脸，唇上传来了湿润的触感。  
“什么感觉？”西索只停留了一秒就离开了，盯着伊路米的脸，试图从上面提取出细节。  
伊路米认真的思考了一下，“很......平常的感觉。”他不确定的说。  
“噗，”谁知西索笑出声，“平常你还脸红啊？”  
“那是正常的生理反应。在受到刺激甚至愤怒的时候都有可能脸红。”  
“嗯？那你生气了？”  
“没有。”伊路米起身把电视关上，“我去睡觉了，今晚的梦应该很重要。”  
走到一半，伊路米转身，“你跟着我干什么？”  
“睡觉啊。”  
“你卧室在相反的方向。”伊路米握着拳咬牙切齿的。  
“我知道啊。”西索嬉皮笑脸的让人恨不得把脸皮扒下来量量厚度，“哎别关门，让我睡一晚，试试我想的对不对。”  
“你知道了什么吗？”伊路米怀疑的看过去。  
“可能吧，但需要你的配合。”  
伊路米侧身让西索进了房间，里面是一张双人床，西索高高的挑起眉。

第三夜

1

伊路米躺在床上不能动，手腕、脚腕、胸前、腰间、双腿上都捆绑着皮带一类的东西，身上的衣物粘湿的贴在身上，像是刚经历完一场暴雨，不过传来的腥臭味告诉他这是汗液。  
戒断反应。  
伊路米能感受到床上这个人强烈的渴望，以及无法压抑的暴躁。他在大吼大叫，挣扎的幅度能够带动整张床抬起又落下，发出“当当当”丧钟的哀鸣。  
看了一会伊路米更想知道这里是哪里，他越来越无法融入自己的梦境了。是因为他知道那人不是他自己吗？  
他好像在揍敌客别墅的某间屋子，伊路米猜测，外面传来脚步声，祖父桀诺走了进来，见到床上人的样子，恨铁不成钢的摇摇头，又转身离开了，他吩咐女仆把房间打扫干净，伊路米这才发现床上的人就在原地小便，他下意识的想抬手捂住鼻子，可是他的身体和这人被捆绑成了一体，根本无法动作。  
戒毒发生的时间应该是近几天，之后就是这个记忆的主人杀死女仆逃走，到书房拿出毒品，无论是想自焚还是杀人，他都成功点燃了一大部分，之后不知所踪——按照伊路米的推测——已经身亡。  
这具身体逃不出多远的。伊路米确定，在此之间，某位记忆操纵师找上门来，对他进行了手术。死因应该是身体对毒品的渴望和意识对毒品的排斥，丧失了这段记忆之后，又恢复缉毒警察的人，不可能放任自己堕落，再加上看到新闻受到刺激，自杀的可能性最大，大概就是伊路米的第一个梦境后没多久，这个人就不复存在了。

2

西索没想到自己也会做梦，他以为他会睡不着，在一个记忆中的陌生人身边，熟睡，并且做梦，怎么想都很玄幻。  
他如愿以偿的梦到了伊路米，在同样的屋子里面对面，对方还是一副僵尸一样的扑克脸，但这次，即使西索被那个坐在凳子上的人影响着什么都听不进去，还是有一丝自己的神志帮他清醒，所以伊路米的话断断续续的飘进了耳朵。  
伊路米提到了记忆操纵，这样可以让他忘记一切。还说甚至能够伪造出幸福美满的生活，如果需要，也可以把他的女友从S城接过来，让两个人再谈一场正常的恋爱。唯一不可能的，就是改变社会中其他人对他的印象和看法了，但伊路米说，没关系，因为他这个样子没人会记得他是谁的，保证可以过上正常的生活。  
西索饶有兴致的听着伊路米侃侃而谈，他对记忆操纵师的了解程度令人发指，以前真的没接触过这个职业吗？  
西索心底还有另一个声音，没准，伊路米就是记忆操纵师呢？

3

捆绑着伊路米的皮绳已经消失了，但依旧混身湿透，他站在雨中，滂沱得雨伞都无法遮盖。  
他面前是一个墓碑，看不清上面的名字，只冥冥之中知道这不是你他去看过的揍敌客墓碑，眼前好像被蒙了一层雾，但伊路米并没有流过眼泪的酸涩感，难道是雨太大了吗？  
伊路米上前一步，脚下淌着一汩汩细细的小溪，已经把他的平底布鞋完全浸透。他缓缓在墓碑前蹲下，把另一只手的东西放在上面，是一本日记，但封面上没写名字，伊路米还是不清楚墓碑上写着什么。  
伊路米没有记日记的习惯，据他所知，揍敌客家的其他人也没有。那在这段时间，还有另一位跟他关系亲近的人死了，是谁？  
伊路米低头看着日记本在雨水的冲刷下变成一团烂泥，以它为中心发散着墨黑色的血水，雨再下一天，日记本就只和被记忆掩埋的人一样，只剩尸体了。

4

西索的视角突然变高了，他看着伊路米的脸画成雾气，又凝聚成了另一处场地，这回他站在黑暗中，居高临下的看着什么人。西索适应了一会黑暗——也不是完全的黑暗，从黑色的窗帘能看出外面还是白天。  
床上仰躺着一个人影，呈“大”字型，从胸的起伏和挣扎的幅度来看，双手双脚都被禁锢的很牢，甚至每一次动作都能让身下的床体跟着他活动。人一看就是嗓子叫出了问题，喘息声都带着嘶哑。  
西索凑得更近，才发现自己带着口罩，刚才未发觉的腥臭味传了过来，难道是因为昨天伊路米提到了吸毒，所以才梦到了戒毒现场？这个人是谁？西索不记得他认识过沾染毒品的人。  
他绕着床走了一周，发现这人的左手手臂的影子有些畸形，根本没有五指的形状，还比寻常的手臂短了一截，像是经历过火灾的人。最近他能想到的火灾就发生在揍敌客宅，联系到伊路米白天说过的吸毒者，这人肯定就是伊路米虚假记忆的来源。  
“嗯......把他的嘴堵上，顺便把脖子也捆上吧。万一颈椎出问题半身不遂可就不好了呢。”西索听见自己所在的身体说道。

第四天 6月4日

7:25am

“杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫。”伊路米说出这个名字，吵醒了睡在一旁的西索。  
“你梦到谁了？”西索迷糊的转身，自然的把胳膊搭在伊路米坐起的腰上，又把眼睛闭上了。  
伊路米也没管西索的手，摇了摇他的肩膀，“你觉得杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫这个名字耳熟吗？”  
“好像听过，又好像没听过。”西索侧着撑起脸看着伊路米，“你梦到他了？”语气怎么听怎么奇怪。  
伊路米翻了个白眼，“没有，别转移话题。我之前查案的时候在网上看了证人名单，上面只有他死了。”所以应该是昨晚梦到的那个墓碑的主人吧。他沉默一会，瞪大了眼睛，“还有，名单上没有你的名字。”  
“嗯？”  
“证人名单上没有西索·莫罗。”伊路米重复，“你说在你的记忆中，是我把你从S城接过来的？”  
“是啊，我一个人从那群猛兽手里可逃不出来呢，多亏了你。”西索说。  
伊路米眯起眼，“可是不觉得奇怪吗，记忆中的我早就染上毒品，肯定会借着探案的理由和毒品贩子搞好关系，如果你真的给我提供了相关线索，我会特意把你救出来吗？”  
“别问我啊。”西索笑着道，“还有，老用‘你’‘我’的，现在都知道不是咱们自己了，万一又中了心理暗示怎么办呢。”  
伊路米自顾自的说下去，“除非杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫才是那个被拉回K城的证人，我为了把他放在眼皮底下才直接送回了家。”  
“之后干脆杀人灭口？”  
“你应该是自杀的吧。”  
西索被噎了一下，“是杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫，我不是不在证人名单上吗。”他微微张大了嘴，“这么说，我的记忆应该是这个人的咯？”  
伊路米点点头，起床坐到电脑前，“杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫，S城人，毕业于X大金融系，摇滚歌手，曾做过酒吧驻唱，今年5月被卷进一场重大贩毒案，现已被侦破，但本人不幸身亡。没写死亡原因。”  
西索凑近了去看电脑屏幕，有杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫的照片，如同枯槁的头发乱糟糟的像是多年未修剪的草坪，浓重的黑眼圈让两只眼睛格外突起，颧骨和下巴高耸的吓人，这幅面孔和西索梦中伊路米对话的人确实更加相符。  
“是你吧？”伊路米问，他内心已经确定了，记忆中那个摇摇欲坠的‘西索’其实是罗曼诺夫。那么顺着查找下去的话，他下拉网页，扫着罗曼诺夫的相关人士，他要找的人有一个耳熟能详姓氏，搜索引擎里肯定有相关词条——罗伯特·康斯坦丁。  
伊路米顺着点了进去，前缉毒警察。  
“Bingo。”西索说。

9:13am

“你一开始没发现这写的是康斯坦丁？”西索看着伊路米把他们来过的“揍敌客别墅”的门牌擦干净，果然露出的是“康斯坦丁”。  
伊路米盯着那几个字看了一会，从西索的角度他低着头看不清表情，但能感受出他仿若实质的气愤，带着流动的空气席卷。就在西索以为他不会开口的时候，伊路米缓缓说道，“我无论是看到还是听到康斯坦丁，脑内都自动整合成了揍敌客。当然，包括罗伯特和伊路米。”  
西索的瞳孔骤然一缩，“这就是你说的，能改变感官的记忆操纵师。”  
“准确的说，是改变了我的大脑。”伊路米的指甲深深陷进掌心里，流出的血刚好帮快被撑爆的心脏释放了一点压力。过了一会，他又平静了，“难怪法律会禁止记忆操纵师。”  
西索下意识勾起嘴角，“怎么样，我说过很好玩吧。无论是能操控我情绪的还是能操控你感官的人，都想要见识一下呢。”  
伊路米偏头，西索不知为何看起来很高兴，如果说是因为知道了他们遇到怪事的根源，未免太牵强了，两人很早都有猜测的不是吗。那就是因为刚才他说过的话了。西索不喜欢法律，不喜欢约束，这是本能告诉伊路米的，所以西索不排斥记忆操纵师。说实话，他本人也不排斥，刚才的情绪与其说是愤怒不如说是激动。好像终于拨云见日了一般，他们已经能看到老鼠的尾巴了，很快就能揪出来，然后要怎么做呢，伊路米想获得那种能力。他相信，西索也想。  
“清理一下思路。这位罗伯特·康斯坦丁是吸毒的缉毒警察，他在S城打着办案的旗号收购毒品，被杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫的乐队目睹，把他安放在掌中，并因过度吸毒而把藏在家中的毒品点燃造成悲剧。而在他的幻觉中，自己在做着最正义的事情。”  
真可悲。最终伊路米评价，客观的语气听不出一点遗憾。“啊，他把康斯坦丁精神错乱而产生的幻觉都给我了。”他突然意识到之前有一个梦境完全是假的，“真瞧得起我。”  
“可不是嘛。”西索笑道，“我可是被自杀的念头搞得快要精分了呢。但是，似乎这位杰尔斯的记忆完整保存了很多，比如，我不觉得我梦中见过的那个伊路米是罗伯特·康斯坦丁，也就是说，你见过杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫哦，以伊路米·揍敌客的身份。”  
西索在说自己是记忆操纵师，伊路米想。荒唐，却又不想否认，他动了动手指，上面有已经吹干的血迹，粘在手掌上很难受，像被石膏似的东西固定住了一样。  
“那你也有可能是。”伊路米这样说，他想到了从一开始就没有被蒙蔽住的名字，杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫，本应被西索·莫罗代替的角色，在故事的开头就摊开摆在了伊路米眼前。是西索的疏忽吗？  
“嗯，有可能呢。”西索笑着说，他梦中戒毒现场的源头也找到了。

12:00pm

西索和伊路米准备出门吃午饭。刚才他们分别搜索了西索·莫罗和伊路米·揍敌客的名字，一片空白，好像有人专门抹去了他们的存在一样，伊路米都怀疑现在他们的身份证件是否还有效。  
找回记忆迫在眉睫，只是他们现在对记忆操纵师的了解非常有限，只来源于新闻和网络，除了不能公开提起之外，还没有人能够找到。目前在K城的记忆操纵师有几位他们都不知道，资料少的可怜，甚至基本介绍都一带而过，没人知道记忆操纵师的工作原理。而如果要从两人现有的记忆下手的话，最终得出的结论大概是对方就是记忆操纵师——不知是否可信。  
大街上传来警笛声，可路上的车多，根本无济于事，警察们通过喇叭警告路人们让开人行横道，西索和伊路米被尖叫着的人潮挤到了一边。警车和他们的行进方向重合，没走几步就听到有人谈论刚才的混乱。  
“据说是找到了记忆操纵师的据点。”有人说。  
“不会吧，他们神出鬼没的，我上次尝试了一个月都没有任何收获，真的这么容易被抓到？”  
“你哪知道啊，警察都追了他们快十年了，要是找不到才让人鄙视。”  
“也是啊，可是我不希望他们被杀，真的，有些事还是忘记得好，再说他们隐匿了这么多年，没准就是有上层官员们的庇护啊，还真能得罪这些有权有势的吗？”  
民众一直处于敢怒不敢言的状态下，暗自祈祷自己能在记忆操纵师被抓捕前找到他们完成改造。可是谁又能保证他们的记忆没有被改呢？人总是贪得无厌的，在摒弃了一段记忆后，还会有更多的等着他们，记忆操纵师的原则是不暴露自己，那是否所有人都可能经历过被篡改的过去？  
“伊路对于记忆操纵师怎么看？”西索突然问。  
“只要不来动我的。”  
“一样呢。”  
“但还是有人来动我们的。”伊路米转向西索，阳光照进黑色的瞳孔中都完全被吞噬了，“西索觉得是谁？”  
“我跟你想的一样哦。”西索还是笑眯眯的，对伊路米的异常置若罔闻。  
“你是不是还有一些事瞒着我？”伊路米问。  
“比如？”  
“比如我们真正的关系。”  
警笛停止了嚎叫，人群也被快速疏散开，太阳被乌云覆盖，看起来不久就会又来一场暴雨。西索和伊路米还站在原地，离对方一米远的位置，所有人都绕开他们行走，不知不觉周围形成了一个真空，只剩下他们眼神对撞产生的火花。  
西索先是轻笑了一声，看似浑身放松，但伊路米能看出他肌肉中贮存的能量正蓄势待发，“我怎么会知道呢。”他没有提戒指的事，最开始发现戒指时就打心底里不想告诉伊路米，就算是现在，他似乎也宁可选择和伊路米在大街上解决恩怨。  
“我们现在需要最大程度的坦白，”伊路米盯住西索的眼睛，“你把康斯坦丁的记忆植入了我脑海中，改造了我大脑收取感官的能力。我把罗曼诺夫的记忆给了你，甚至加入了他的全部情绪和想法。在回想起这样做的理由之前，我不认为我们能够找到回复原状的方法。”  
“不一定哦。”西索向前走了一步，伊路米没动，“要不要试一试，杀了对方，记忆就会回来了？”

5:20pm

伊路米睁开眼，还是一片灰色的空间，和阴雨天的云层一样带着挤压感，口鼻仿佛被堵住了，他没有起身，缓和了一下头疼。  
白炽灯还在不知停息的运转着，接着又传来了皮鞋的“咔哒”声，和上次有点不同，有点像女士高跟鞋，而且伊路米很熟悉这个声音。一双浅粉色的鞋进入了伊路米的视线，他缓缓抬起头，西索恢复了向后固定住的玫红色头发，双颊上画着星星和泪滴，正在冲他笑。  
“什么时候醒来的？”伊路米揉了揉太阳穴问。  
“比你早十分钟的样子。”西索坐在了他旁边的桌子上伸长双腿，“毕竟我需要化妆才能见人嘛。”  
伊路米眉毛抖了抖，把西索逗乐了。  
“谁先动的手？”伊路米问。  
“一起哦。”  
伊路米低头看了看手上抓着的圆头针，还有西索坐在上去之前摊在桌上的扑克牌——此时已经被西索藏到不知哪里了。  
“所以你满意了？”伊路米站起来拍拍身上莫须有的灰尘，斜着看西索。  
西索笑的肩膀开始夸张的抖动，“超——满意。”他说。  
伊路米翻了个白眼拿起手机，6月4号，没到时限，比他预计的还早点儿，如果西索没中途开始玩心大起的话估计还能更早，被别人的记忆折磨真是很不爽，伊路米再也不想体会了。  
他们从伊路米的工作间出去，门口站着的黑衣男人向他们鞠了一躬，“揍敌客先生，有您的电话。”  
“嗯，我马上给父亲回复。西索……”  
西索双手插兜斜靠在了栏杆上，“等会儿你。”  
伊路米直接拨通了席巴·揍敌客的电话，估计是有新的记忆操纵工作要接。父亲给他介绍的工作多是权贵者，有好几个他已经见过不下五次了，记忆一次次的翻修，大脑功能已经在濒临崩溃。警局之所以会通缉记忆操纵师，是因为档案中离奇脑死亡的人数绝对会引起恐慌。但伊路米不会在意的，更何况他们根本抓不到自己，有揍敌客家族的名号，谁都不会想到他头上。倒是西索，用着本名大肆招摇，已经去过警局很多次了，但神不知鬼不觉的清理警察的记忆是他的拿手绝活，没有被关过半天。  
西索看着伊路米挂掉电话，朝他走了过去，“明天有工作？”  
伊路米点点头说，“老客户了，最多三次，他也要进停尸间。”  
“那也比被你硬生生说自杀的杰尔斯·罗曼诺夫幸运点儿吧？”西索笑起来。  
西索不提这个倒还好，一提伊路米就来气，“直接动手杀死罗伯特·康斯坦丁的没资格说我。西索还把他脑子里所有觉得有趣的记忆全都拿出来了。”甚至包括非记忆性的影响，比如幻觉。  
“伊路你真应该看看，他的脑海是我见过最丰富的呢。”西索把之前散落在桌子上的扑克牌从手掌中变出来，飘浮在二人眼前给伊路米看，“下次应该找个多重人格的试一试。”  
伊路米歪着头打量了一会，“你的记忆收藏库又要丰盛很多了，不知下一个倒霉蛋是谁。”只要不是他就行。  
“我倒是还希望是伊路呢。”西索半开玩笑的说，目光灼灼。  
“不可能。不过在此之前，你是不是在我脑子里又加了什么奇怪的东西。”伊路米皱起眉，“订婚戒指，你给过我吗？还有，我最爱的人是西索这条是怎么回事。”  
西索弯弯唇，“实话啊。伊路不是也给我做了点手脚嘛，比如每顿饭都要吃营养配餐？嗯？”  
“我给你的都是有科学依据的、对身体有益处的思想。”伊路米一本正经的道。  
“也包括每天让我买菜？”西索挑起眉。  
伊路米小幅度抿着嘴，“反正你意识到之后不会服从的。我在做实验，如何更深层次的控制人的思想。”  
“真可怕。”西索的手指在兜里动了动，里面的小方盒转了一圈，“伊路就是不打算说一句爱我呗？”  
伊路米抱着臂看了一会西索，视线在他依旧插在兜里的手上停留一瞬，又转移回他脸上，黑眼睛里有一片汹涌的暗潮，是海上暴风雨的中心，能够把人轻易扯入无法生还，“问个问题，你叫什么？”  
“西索·揍敌客。”西索下意识的回答。

-END-

谢谢看到这里的你【鞠躬】


End file.
